Still A Virgin?
by tophgirl512
Summary: It started out with a simple question and turned into so much more, but when is anything with Tony Stark ever simple. A very smutty Steve Rogers / Tony Stark Stony story.
1. Chapter 1

So this turned into a wayyy longer story than I thought it would be, but i couldn't get this ot of my head and I've been in a Stony mood recently.  
I might add more chapters to this if enough people want me too...so yeah (: hope you like

* * *

"Still a virgin? Really?"

"Shut up Stark."

"No, Sorry I mean, but come on…you have had your first kiss right?"

Steve glared at him and Tony held his hands up, whisky splashing out of the bottle. "I mean I'm just asking…you couldn't have been that good though."

"Excuse me."

Tony Stark shrugged and sat up, "I mean come on Cap women take kisses like religiously. If you're a bad kisser they take it that you're bad in bed, but see it works both ways. So, if you didn't get this chick into bed you must have been an awful kisser."

"I'm not." Steve sat up straighter and crossed his arms. Tony smirked and leaned forward, "Prove it." He whispered; the alcohol making him brave. Or very stupid…He shrugged inwardly. _Guess I'm about to find out. _

Steve's cheeks turned a bright scarlet, "What?" His eyes widened and he leaned away from Tony. "What's wrong soldier boy?" Tony discarded his drink on the table and put both his hands on Steve's knees.

Tony got close enough to feel his breath, "Come on," he said. "Prove me wrong." Tony Stark was never a patient man, but he waited for Steve to make the next move.

Steve slowly uncrossed his arms and laid his hands on Tony's shoulders. He slowly leaned forward then stopped and took a deep breath, sending shivers down Tony's spine.

He unconsciously leaned forward and closed his eyes. Steve met him halfway and just as quickly as it started, it was over. Tony blinked his eyes open and gaped at Steve. "Okay well I definitely wasn't prov-"

Steve pulled Tony to him and kissed him hard and fast. Tony groaned and grabbed Steve's arms but he was suddenly shoved flush against the couch.

"Was it good for you?" Steve said breathlessly. Tony smirked, "Was that sarcasm?" Steve just raised an eyebrow at him. "Well." Tony said, "There may still be hope for you."

Tony flipped then so Steve fell onto the floor with Tony on top. Steve looked like he was going to say something but Tony found a very effective way to shut him up.

They both broke away from the kiss breathless. Tony kissed down Steve's neck and every time he noticed Steve gasp he would suck on the spot he just kissed causing him to moan every time.

He reached down and pulled off Steve's shirt. He slowly swirled one of his nipples around his tongue. Steve gasped and grabbed onto Tony's hair. He lightly pulled on the other nipple then switched.

Steve had has head back but slowly sat up and watched as Tony kissed down his abs and ran his hands down along Steve's happy trail.

Tony pulled down Steve's sweat pants and smirked at what he saw. He looked up at Steve who was blushing even redder than before. "Don't even say anything," he warned.

"Stars and Stripes boxers..Really?" Steve shook his head, "I told you not to say anything." Tony smiled and kissed him, "I think it's cute."

Steve glared at him, but couldn't stop his smile. Tony finished pulling off the sweat pants then kissed up both of Steve's legs then across the waistband of his boxers. Steve lifted his hips and Tony looked up, "Patience is a virtue Cap."

He snorted, "You're one to talk." Tony slowly pulled down his boxers. "You know," he said. "I don't think you are really in the position to be insulting people."

Tony slowly ran a finger up and down Steve's length and relished in how it twitched under has touch. Steve groaned, "Damn it Stark." Tony bit back a smirk and blew on the tip, "Want something?"

Steve sat up and blinked his eyes open, "You know what I want Tony." He was surprised by Steve's forwardness, but hey he kinda liked it.

"Your wish is my command." Tony swirled the tip around his tongue and moved his hand up Steve's dick. When he brought his hand back down his mouth followed until he took Steve completely.

Steve's hands were gripped in Tony's hair so tight he wouldn't be surprised if he took most of it with him. Steve was a groaning withering mess underneath him and Tony knew it wouldn't be long until he came.

That's why it was surprising when Steve pulled Tony up and told him to wait. Tony licked his lips, "Um, Why?" Steve's cheeks flushed, "What about you?"

Tony gaped at him, surprised. "I, um...I mean we could, um…" Tony ran a hand through his hair. Steve was staring at him expectantly so he tried again. "There is something else we could try if you want."

They stared at each other then slowly Steve nodded, "You want to right?" Now it was Tony's turn to blush. "Um, yeah I do," he coughed awkwardly.

Steve just nodded, "Okay, then I wanna try it." That was the scary moment when Tony realized he was sobering up and actually thinking this through. Tony coughed again and sat in Steve's lap. _Well, I don't have any lube so how… _

Tony raised his hand to Steve's mouth. "Suck," he said simply. His eyebrows raised in surprise, but Steve open his mouth in compliance. Tony couldn't help staring as Steve moved up and down on his fingers. He swallowed and shifted uncomfortable, his pants seeming way too tight for some reason.

His eyes drifted shut as Steve swirled Tony's fingers around in his mouth. Maybe that's why he was so surprised when Steve along his thigh and then cupped him between the legs.

Tony gasped and opened his eyes to a smiling Steve, still obediently sucking on his fingers. Steve slowly slid his hand into Tony's pants not once taking his eyes off of him.

He grasped Tony and sucked tightly on his fingers, causing Tony to moan loudly and lean his forehead on Steve's. He slowly moved up and down on Tony's dick and fingers.

Which, of course, caused Tony to think about what Steve's mouth would feel like where his hands currently were. Tony jumped back and pulled Steve's hand away. He was surprised, but Tony had to gain some semblance of control again.

Tony slowly pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his mouth. Steve tensed up when Tony ran his fingers over his ass. "You don't have to you know," Tony mumbled into Steve's mouth. "No I, um…" Steve took a deep breath, "Keep going."

Steve leaned back again as Tony inserted one finger slowly then pulled it out and added another. He went in and out slowly until Steve relaxed then he added a third finger and waited until he got used to that one too.

Then Tony pulled his pants down and ran his painfully hard dick across Steve's ass. "You still with me?" Tony muttered into his neck. Steve made a low 'hmmm' sound and wiggled against Tony.

"Okay, Cap, this is probably gonna hurt." Tony removed his fingers and slowly... "Wait!" Steve blinked his eyes open and sat up. "Steve," he said. "I want you to call me Steve, okay?"

Tony kissed him, "Okay, Steve." He said, "Are you ready?" He nodded and Tony slid into him. Steve groaned and wrapped his legs around Tony's hips.

"Oh, fuck." Tony groaned at Steve's tightness and pounded into him again. Steve grasped at his shoulders then tilted his head to the side, "You have clothes on." He said then before Tony could answer he ripped off his tank top.

Steve smirked, "Much better." Tony rolled his eyes then slammed into Steve successfully shutting him up. Tony should probably have cared that Steve was going to leave bruises all over his arms and hips at how hard he was clutching him, but he couldn't seem to care.

All he cared about was how Steve felt around him and all of those delicious sounds he made when Tony ran his hand around his length. And just the way he sounded when he moaned his name.

That's all Tony could think about as he gripped onto Steve's hips and whispered his name. Steve pulled him down into a kiss, "Louder," Steve mumbled against him. "I want to hear you say my name."

Tony groaned, "Fuck, Steve, I didn't know it mattered so much to you." Steve grasped Tony's arms, "Keep talking, please, I'm so close." Tony smirked at the request.

"Yeah? Is that what you want Steve?" Tony said into his ear and pounded into Steve faster then he reached down and grasped Steves throbbing dick as he continued. "Well I know what _I_ want to hear…I want to hear you cum Steve."

Tony went faster and had to take a deep breath to stop _himself_ from coming. "Steve, damn it I want to hear you scream my name when you cum." Steve groaned and clenched around him.

"Tony," he moaned and arched his back. "I'm right with you Steve now cum for me baby." Steve came almost on cue, screaming Tony's name as he did. Tony followed suit with a much less romantic, 'Fuck,' as he came.

Steve ran his hand through Tony's hair as they both caught their breath. Tony slid out of him and looked down at his sticky chest.

"Um," Tony coughed. "We should probably take a shower…" Steve nodded and sat up. Tony shakily stood up and looks at the bathroom door. "I'll go turn the water on."

Steve nodded but didn't say anything so Tony just nodded and walked into the room. When he got back Steve was gone along with all of his clothes.

Tony knew he had pretty much done the same too many girls in his past but he couldn't help being dumbfounded. This was Captain American the nice sweet one out of the bunch and he just bailed out after they had sex.

And even though Tony didn't want to admit it he knew that the problem was that it actually hurt. All he could do was stare at the spot on the floor where his clothes still lay.

Until slowly he picked them up and walked into the bathroom to shower alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Soo I added a little sequel. (: not sure this one is as good as the first but...here it is lol hope you like

* * *

"Get up."

Tony looked up at Pepper with a raised eyebrow, "Um, excuse me?" She sighed and stepped into his workshop. "I know you didn't sleep at all last night and I'm not going to let you go another night without any sleep."

She crossed her arms with finality and Tony Stark just rolled his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood to argue. He was physically and emotionally drained.

"Look, Pepper, I'm going to make this easy for you. I'm not going to go up to my room okay, because even if I did I wouldn't be able to fall asleep."

Pepper frowned, "How would you know if you haven't tried?" He opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand and continued. "Tony just please try for me okay. Just give it a couple hours then you can come back down here if you want."

Tony was definitely surprised by this. Pepper wasn't generally known for making deals with him. _Wow_, he thought. _She must actually be worried. _

"One hour," Tony said. She frowned, but nodded. "Okay, one hour. JARVIS you'll inform me if he breaks our deal."

"Of course, I will inform you if he leaves before the hour is up." JARVIS announced loudly. Tony glared up at nothing and muttered, "Traitor," but he shook Peppers outstretched hand.

Pepper watched him as he sulked up to his room. "Just an hour, Tony," He said to himself. "You can do that just occupy yourself and don't think about one very idiotic, buff, adorable, Capsicle."

He frowned at his bedroom door, "God, I need a drink." He groaned before opening the door. Tony kicked off his shoes on his way to the light and closed his eyes at the blinding light then blinked then open and gaped at his bed.

Sitting leisurely on his silk sheets was Steve Rogers in khaki pants and a blue t-shirt. He was smiling shyly and muttered a hi before standing up in front of Tony.

Tony just stared at him for a minute watching him get for and more nervous with each passing moment, then he coughed out, "Um, hey." Then he shook his head and got his bearings.

"You know, you don't need to come here and talking to me cause your sorry or feel bad for leaving or whatever dumb reason you're here." Tony said and started leisurely pacing in front of Steve.

"Not that you can't talk to me or anything, but now a days when you just bail out you don't randomly show up in the other persons room to talk or why ever the hell you came here. And for the record if you want to talk St- Um, Cap, I really don't."

Steve frowned at him then grabbed his arm to stop his pacing. "Stop, Tony, just stop talking, okay?" Steve asked and Tony just frowned at him.

He must have taken that as a pretty good sign and let his hand fall from Tony's arm. Then Steve actually looked Tony up and frowned at something. Steve's hand went back to Tony's arms. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Tony frowned and thought, _Yeah you better be. You left me alone there and..wait. _He looked down at where Steve's fingertips were moving up and down on his arm and realized why he was apologizing.

The long sleeve black shirt he had used to cover his bruises was rolled up sometime while he was working. Tony quickly pulled his sleeves down, surprising Steve.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I've had much worse." Steve gave him a look that said that didn't make him feel any better. To which Tony just shrugged.

Steve sighed then took a deep breath, "Look, Tony," He started. "You got a really long chance to talk so now it's my turn, okay? I need to say this."

Tony nodded and looked anywhere but at Steve. "I'm scared," Steve whispered. "I-I haven't felt like this since," Steve sighed and started over. "I just, I know how you are with girls and everything and I didn't want to be...just…" Steve groaned.

"I don't think I'm saying this right." Steve reached over and made Tony look at him. "I never know what you're thinking or if you actually like me or if you want to be with me or if you just want what you already got."

Tony frowned and then interrupted Steve. "Okay, first you have never asked me what I was thinking and if you want to know how I feel about you then damn it ask me."

Steve looked taken back, "I-Um okay then how _do_ you feel about me?" Tony smiled for the first time tonight. "Well right now I think you're adorable." Steve smiled at that and for some reason that was the moment he realized how close they were.

That was also the moment he realized Steve still had his hand on his shoulder and was using his thumb to make circles on his neck. "Steve," he said softly, now very distracted.

"I like you. A lot. A lot more than I should. And I'm not that guy anymore, at least I'm really trying not to be and maybe you could be my motivation." Steve rolled his eyes, probably at Tony's very dramatic smirk.

"You would really change?" Steve asked. "Yes," Tony said simply. "For me?" Tony rolled his eyes at Steve's obvious disbelief. "Have you been listening to anything I have said," Tony said.

Steve didn't answer, instead he leaned down and kissed Tony. They both wrapped their arms around each other and the next thing he knew Tony flopped down onto the bed.

"Wait," Steve muttered, barely breaking their kiss. "I want to try something, okay?" Tony nodded to his question without thinking about it.

Tony sat up as Steve pulled Tony's shirt off. Then he lifted off the bed enough to let Steve slide his sweat pants off.

Steve licked his lips slightly then got down onto his knees. _Oh_, Tony thought, suddenly, painfully hard. Steve grasped him and ran his hand up and down slowly before rolling his tongue around the tip, making Tony gasp and bite back a groan.

It took all his willpower to not move his hips off the bed too much and even then he didn't always succeed. His hand ran through Steve's hair and he made sure to thoroughly mess it up. Steve looked so much better with just fucked hair.

"St-Steve," Tony muttered. Steve looked up at him and Tony moaned almost coming right there. Steve's cheeks were hollowed out around him and his golden hair fell messily into his blue eyes.

"Um, you should really stop," Tony started again. "I don't want to cum like this." Steve raised an eyebrow at him but slowly, swirling his tongue the entire way, he pulled Tony out of his mouth.

Steve ran his hand up and down Tony's length as he kissed his bruised hips. "Sorry about these too," He muttered against his skin. "Um, ye-yeah," Tony muttered still trying to hold off an orgasm.

"Well," Steve smirked. "I'm definitely making up for it right?" Tony didn't even have a snappy come back to that.

Tony grabbed Steve's hand stopping him. "You. Undress. Bed. Now." Steve smiled at Tony then nodded and stood up.

He watched as Steve pulled off his shirt, muscles rippling under his skin. Then he watched as Steve, almost in slow motion, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slid them off.

Then he slid down his boxers, (Just simple blue plaid this time, Tony was a little disappointed about that,) and stepped out of them both. Tony kicked his pants off of his ankles as Steve stepped closer.

Steve kissed him then flipped him onto his stomach. Tony has definitely surprised by that and even more surprised when Steve leaned over him with three fingers at Tony's lips and whispered, "Suck."

Tony's mouth dropped instantly, but he wasn't sure if it was because Steve told him to or if he was just shocked at his forcefulness. Either way Tony leaned against Steve's neck and swirled his fingers around in his mouth.

Steve moaned and got gradually harder and Tony kept going. Then he pulled his fingers out and teased them at Tony's entrance.

This time Steve used his other hand to grip the sheets, probably afraid to hurt him, as he slid his first finger in. Tony moaned and moved back onto his hand as Steve added another finger.

He slid them in and out painstakingly slow then finally he added the third finger and sped up. Tony grasped onto the bed in front of him as Steve spread his fingers inside him.

Slowly he pulled his fingers and Tony felt Steve at his entrance. "Are you okay?" Steve whispered in his ear. Tony couldn't help but smile at that.

"I will be in a minute," he said and moved his butt back towards Steve. He felt Steve smile against his shoulder, "Patience is a virtue."

Tony had a smart come back but he was interrupted by Steve slowly pushing into him. They both moaned together and Tony could hear his sheet ripping slightly.

Then Steve pulled out and pushed in again faster and harder this time. "Oh, fuck." It took Tony a minute to realize that it was Steve who had moaned that in his ear and not him.

"Wow," Tony moaned. "Captain American actually knows how to curse." That would probably have been a better insult if he didn't have to pause between every other word to moan.

To that Steve just pounded into him harder. Now there was a definite sound of ripping fabric, then Tony groaned, "Um, Steve I don't think I can last much longer."

Steve grasped around and grabbed onto Tony's throbbing dick. "Good," He said. "I can't either." It wasn't long after that, that they both came and slid onto the ground in a big ungraceful mess.

Tony's head was pressed against Steve's neck and he lazily kissed up and down it making Steve moan. Then slowly he pulled away and pulled him and Tony to their feet.

"Um, I guess, maybe, um…shower?" Steve stuttered out. Tony smiled then flopped onto the bed, "Shower tomorrow, right now I'm exhausted and I just want to fall asleep with you."

Steve raised an eyebrow at him and Tony groaned, "Wow that kinda came out sappy didn't it?" Steve smiled and laid down next to him. "You're cute when you're sappy."

Tony frowned, "But I hate sappy. It's so...fake and unrealistic and I don't want to jinx us, you know, because this is real and I want it to work and- oh, god please make me stop talking."

Steve smiled and kissed him muttering, "Gladly."


End file.
